Mild 7's
by SeiSub
Summary: Subaru goes out to buy cigarettes and 'bumps' into someone from his past. SeixSub *LEMON* Oneshot.


The rain seemed to pour over the streets of Tokyo, Subaru stared out of his window looking at the dark and damp streets of the city. The cigarette that was between his lips was soon going to burn out, leaving him with nothing but a burnt and sour taste in his mouth. He placed his palm against the cold sheet of glass, feeling the chilly temperature being absorbed into his already cold skin.

The cigarette finally burned out, a final puff of smoke before the ashes smoldered away, then he snubbed out the butt in the ash tray beside him. His eyes were red and tired, bags under his eyelids darkened his smooth pale skin. His black hair was in disarray, sticking up in places instead of staying down. He was older, he knew that, he was more distant, he knew that too. The rain pitter-pattered against the window pane constantly, like the beating of a hollow drum.

Subaru glanced up into the window's reflection of himself and he sighed, he hated it. He hated himself more than anything. Just by looking in his eyes you could see that he was broken, the bright green iris he once had were now darker and more forlorn. It was like he wasn't himself anymore, he wasn't Subaru Sumeragi.

His left hand reached for the pack of cigarettes on his coffee table and he cursed, the carton of mild 7's were empty.

"Great..." he muttered out loud before he went over to the front door. His hands picked up his boots and laced them before he put on his trench coat and pulled out an umbrella from the nearby closet.

Subaru made his way down the street to the cigarette vending machine at the end of the block since the shop was surely closed and pulled out some change from the pocket of his jeans. He noticed that his brand was out and he sighed as he bought his second choice, premier pianssimo. He truly didn't care what brand he smoked, he seemed to have a different brand everyday, but today he wanted more of the Mild 7's.

_I guess this will have to do..._

"Hey Shinju" he nodded towards the white cat with the golden eyes that sat in a space where he was safe from the rainfall. Subaru grabbed his pack of smokes and then he ran his hand against the top of Shinju's fluffy head before he made his way towards the apartment. Subaru had seen the cat act totally different to strangers, especially at night, but he seemed to like Subaru just fine.

_Maybe it was because I wanted to be a zoo keeper once? _

He thought to himself as he smacked the pack of cigs over his palm a few times. The ripped off cello-phane was tossed in the garbage before he then leaned against a wall as he lit up a smooth, long, cigarette.

He looked kind of strange; a umbrella in his hand, a lighter in his other with a cigarette held between his lips; like he didn't have a care in the world. But the world didn't know what he had gone through, even now with all the earthquakes that have been happening in Tokyo. He knew something was going to happen soon.

The sound of droplets against his umbrella started to soften, as if it were letting up, the strange scent of the rain and the Mild 7's filled the air.

_What the?..._

Subaru lifted up his head and moved the umbrella to see what seemed to be thousands of Sakura fall overhead. The soft petals stroked and tickled his cheeks as he started up at the dark sky. The cherry blossom's perfume seemed to permeate his nostrils as he stood there, shocked. It wasn't an illusion, he was standing there right in front of him, wearing a sharp black suit with dark sunglasses to conceal his eyes; the street lamp illuminating him in the darkness.

"So, you come out on a night like this to get some cigarettes Subaru-kun? Even in the rain?"

A smirk pulled at his lips lightly before he pulled out his pack of Mild 7's which he had previously just bought at the same machine. The last pack.

Subaru flicked his lit cig onto the sakura that covered the street before he put it out with his foot.

"That's none of your concern Seishirou-san. Now if you'll excuse me."

"So polite Subaru-kun."

He straightened up his umbrella and started his way down the sidewalk again, moving fast. The scent of flowers came to him again as he made his way up to his apartment. His hands flustered as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to his place, where he wasn't surprised that Seishirou was inside looking at his things.

"You know Subaru-kun, I know a good designer they could do wonders for this place. Color should be a very localized part of an apartment." with a toying voice, he nudged his head to the blank white walls. A cigarette carelessly fleeting around in the air between his long slender fingers.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled as he watched the younger man's bare fists clench hard. The pentagram markings, his markings, seemed to show more when Subaru's skin stretched taut around them.

"Get out..." Subaru said tiredly. He took off his boots and noticed that Seishirou had taken off his loafers which were sitting perfectly by he door. He stiffened when the older man came closer to him.

"Would you really throw someone out in the rain? How cruel. I don't even have an umbrella." he bemused softly. He put out his half used cigarette into Subaru's over flowing ash tray, noticing how full it was.

Subaru's nostrils flared when he smelled that damn Sakura on him again. It felt like it was choking him, taking the air from his lungs even though he kept on breathing.

"I don't know what your game is, Seishirou-san, but you're not welcome here, you're not welcome anywhere." He shoved his soaking wet umbrella in Sakurazuka's now free hand and pointed to the door

The Sakurazukamori took off his sunglasses showing off his mismatched eyes, one amber, the other white like glass; they seemed to have a sinister glare as they looked upon the younger man.

Subaru always winced when he saw his blind eye, it was his fault Seishirou had gotten it. If he hadn't protected Subaru, he surely would have been killed by that woman.

_Death would have been better than this. Surely._

Seishirou placed his finger on the side table that was next to his telephone before he sat the umbrella down.

"So dusty, have you not been taking care of your home, or for yourself for that matter?" 

Subaru flinched and slammed his hand against the wall, "It doesn't matter what I do, when have you become my mother? When have you ever cared about anything?"

Seishirou's hand snatched up his chin and held it dangerously close to his own face, now the smell of mint and cigarettes came from his mouth, the warm moist breath rolling against Subaru's skin.

"You belong to me. You always have, even before you were born. You will always be my prey. I may not kill you today or even tomorrow for that matter. But I will kill you, just like how I killed Hokuto-chan, piercing her with my hand, letting her warm blood trickle down my arm before tossing her to the ground where she was buried. I will kill you the way I kill all of my prey, I wont make any exception to you, even if you are cute Subaru-kun." the last words rolled off his tongue slowly, toying with him once again.

His hand let Subaru's chin slide out from his fingers, giving the young man the feeling he was some-what caressing him like he used to. Involuntary shivers ran up and down his spine.

"What do you wish for Subaru? Do you wish to kill me? Do you wish to end my life because I took your sister's?"

Subaru backed against the wall as Seishirou came closer to him menacingly.

The Sakurazukamori's hand traced the pale skin of the young onmyōji 's neck, making the hairs stand up on it.

"You're so much older now, Subaru, so much more mature. Even cuter."

The younger man seemed to stiffen his back more as he felt the others breath on his neck. He started to reach for the ofuda in his coat but hesitated.

"I wont tell you my dream yet. Not until it's time to."

He gasped as he felt a small trickle of blood flow down his neck, Seishirou sunk his teeth into his soft flesh and bit hard. Subaru's eyes went hazy for a minute as the other kept biting his neck over and over.

"You taste different Subaru." he muttered into his neck, "Sweeter than I remember..." his bites and licks made it up to the younger man's jaw line bite by bite.

Seishirou's eyes looked up into Subaru's for a brief moment before he bit just below his lips.

"Tell me how you got so sweet, Subaru... Won't you?..." his breath was hot against the younger onmyōji's lips now, coating them with the smell of mint, cigarettes, and sakura.

Subaru stuttered softly "Get. Ou-" he was cut off by Seishirou pressing his lips against him. Shock filled the younger mans eyes as he watched the Sakurazukamori kiss him. Insecurity and panic started to fill him as he felt Seishirou's tongue make his way past his lips, stroking Subaru's tongue slowly, causing his eyes to close shut.

Seishirou's hand moved behind Sumeragi's head and he leaned more into the kiss, but it was starting to get rough now, teeth and biting seemed to be going on now between the two like they were fighting who was going to win between this.

Subaru couldn't believe that he was kissing back the murderer of his sister. The one he had feelings for as a teenager; the one he loved.

_I still... do..._

The trench coat Subaru was wearing was on the floor in a matter of seconds, his shirt was pulled off over his head before their mouths were sealed back over one anothers. A sound of desperation came from Subaru as he felt Seishirou tugging and pulling off the belt he was wearing, and then the sound of a button being undone and a zipper going down filled the room with hard panting from the two.

Seishirou couldn't stop kissing Subaru, tasting him, tasting stale Mild 7's mixed with his sweet flavor, licking all around the inside of his mouth like he was searching for something. It was driving him wild. It was so unlike him, but, the taste was so good he wanted more. He needed more- and he'll take what he wants.

He bit Subaru's lips hard before he placed the younger man's hands on his chest, ushering him to unbutton his dress shirt, painstakingly one by one. As if being cued on command Subaru did was he was told to, fumbling with each and every one until he got to the end, which was tucked into Seishirou's dress pants.

"Take them off." he said as he watched his prey, he wanted this, but he didn't know why.

_That's it, good boy..._

He kept is eye in Subaru as he took of his belt and pulled down his pants, watching his undo the last button slowly. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched the younger man stare at his silk boxers.

"Take your pants off Subaru-kun. Now."

Obediently Subaru did what he was told do, the Sakurazukamori watched intently as he pulled down his tight hot jeans. He wasn't wearing anything underneath at all, and that seemed to excite him even more, causing him to stir. He truly did marvel at Subaru's body, he was a masterpiece, a pale, raven-haired beauty. But to Seishirou's disapproval he was much too thin- but he had something to feed him; Subaru was still a growing boy after-all.

Subaru seemed to read his mind, he got down on his knees and laced his fingers underneath the waste band of Seishirou's boxers. The older man felt the silky material slide off of his hips before he stepped out of them slowly, showing off his very large erection.

Seishirou's head started swimming again as he watched his prey take his thick cock into his mouth. He didn't even know if he could fit inside Subaru's petite mouth, but somehow he did, and he liked it. Shivers ran down his spine as he watched the younger man spit and lick on his erection before he started to suck more. Sakruazukaimori's hand gripped onto Sumeragi's dark hair and he started to thrust slowly into his mouth, after he noticed that Subaru got the rhythm of it he started to thrust deeper. The feeling of Subaru's tongue and hot mouth around his dick made Seishirou even harder.

Subaru's hands reached around and grabbed onto the back of Seishirou's thighs as his mouth was being fucked hard. The gasps from his mouth and moans were the only sound he was making, he was trying to be a good boy and eat what he was given.

Seishirou placed the palm of his other hand against the wall, holding him up as he was getting his dick blown. Subaru was good, he would never had guessed it. He felt his testicles move up closer to his body, he was ready to orgasm, and he wanted Subaru to get full. Seishirou closed his eyes tightly and grunted a little as he came into the younger man's mouth, he felt Subaru's hands clench and squeeze his toned gluts hard, making it feel even fucking better. Mixed feelings and emotions filled his dizzy head as he orgasmed into Subaru's mouth, then he opened his eyes and watching the younger man eat down all of it.

_Good boy..._

He never thought that Subaru would ever do something like that willingly, not even forcing him. It was sinfully delicious. Seishirou's eye twitched when he felt the younger man clean his dick off so slowly, so seductively. Subaru made sure he cleaned off all of it, getting every last drop.

Subaru didn't know what had gotten into him, it was like he was somehow like his younger self, willing to do anything for Seishirou-san. The taste of his lips had driven him wild, like a beast emerging out of himself, he needed more, his body and himself craved it. He wanted his Seishirou-san to do naughty things to him.

He was still on his knees and looked up at the older man, he was staring back at Subaru, no doubt figuring out what he was going to do next. Like a bullet Seishirou's hands gripped Subaru and pinned him against the side table which his phone rested on. He raised up the younger onmyōji and sat him on the front of the desk swiftly as he slowly reached down to Subaru's hard-on, gracing it with his finger tips; causing the young man to hold in a gasp.

Lips clashed into one anothers' again, Subaru's hands danced and tangled in Seishirou's hair as they played with each others' mouth. Their hot, sticky saliva trailing and tracing over one anothers' lips.

The Sakurazukamori's hand played with Subaru's penis, rubbing the tip hard with his thumb before pumping the long shaft. He admired how large Subaru had grown, how soft he felt in his palm as he moved his had up and down. It started off as soft and slow, the gyration causing Subaru's eyes to be half-lidded. Then his hand starting to move faster and crazier, his wrist slapping on the inside of Sumeragi's thigh with each stroke. His other hand reached underneath and started to touch Subaru's pale buttocks, squeezing, pinching, rubbing, driving the boy absolutely insane.

He felt Sumeragi writhe against the wall and finally let out a muffled whimper. Subaru never begged, he didn't have to. He never said no, he went along with everything Sakurazuka wanted. He let out another little tiny gasp when Seishirou's middle finger went up into his entrance, sidling slowly and moving around. Subaru's head felt like it was going to explode when he felt Seishirou starting to finger him, stretching him and making room for what was going to come undoubtedly later.

Seishirou smirked into Subaru's lips when he felt the younger mans hips buck against him, begging and urging him to do more. His hands moved faster on Subaru rubbing and stroking his cock and adding two more fingers to join his one. He was surprised that Sumeragi hadn't orgasmed yet until he had spread his three slender fingers wide inside Subaru, causing him to lose control.

His orgasm spurted into Seishirou's abdomen, coating his core in white, hot, sticky semen; he watched it slide down his body slowly. He then saw Subaru with semi-widened eyes as he watched the younger onmyōji lick it of off his flesh. After he felt it all cleaned off his skin, he kissed Subaru deep, licking and kissing is cum-stained lips and tongue, coating each others mouths in the delicious and sticky mess.

It was exciting, hot, sticky, moist-both of the men we're getting more turned on as the time went by. Seishirou picked up Subaru and watched the younger man motion his head to where his bedroom was quickly. Neither of them we're on speaking terms right now, they were only talking with their body language. And right now they wanted to fuck each other, badly.

Subaru's room was small, white, and no pictures on the wall at all. Boring was the first thought in Seishirou's mind before he saw the vanity with the mirror in front of it.

_Kinky._

He bent Subaru's torso over the wooden frame and watched the dark green eyes in the mirror watching him. Seishirou's warm palms rubbed all over Subaru's back and buttocks before he moved his hands down to the young man's thighs and spread them wide before his made his way into position, he raised Subaru's slender hips and rubbed his erection against Sumeragi's backside, taunting him before he gave Subaru a few hard and slow spanks.

Subaru's eyes were still, like reading an open book. He knew what he was thinking, and he wanted to give it to him. With one long stroke he made his way into Subaru, getting all the way to the hilt of his penis. He smirked as he watched Subaru's eyelashes flutter in the mirror as he started to thrust more. The tight warm walls around him felt delicious against his curved and throbbing erection, he thrusted and swirled inside Subaru, causing them both to sweat. Bites and scratches were painted across Subaru's pale back like a tapestry: the redden skin and beads of blood were covering everything with the scratches of nails like a brush with red paint streaked across.

The slapping of skin echoed throughout the room, causing the two men to thrust into each other harder. Seishirou liked when Subaru rocked and thrusted back onto his penis, it felt like he was going even deeper than before. Proving that he liked to be fucked like this, hard and dirty.

Subaru's breath started to fog up the mirror, making Sakurazukamori very displeased with not being able to see. He pulled himself out of Subaru quickly and before the younger man could protest he was laid down on the bed, eye to eye with his future murderer. Their noses touched for a second gently before Subaru gasped as he watched Seishirou bite his left nipple as he was sliding back inside of Subaru's warmth. Instead of becoming hard thrusts, Seishirou paced himself into soft and shorter thrusts, driving Subaru wild. Their lips met up again, and this time it was gentle and delicate kisses, like what two lovers would do to each other. The hot and timid breaths covered one another, lingering onto their skin like a musk.

Before he knew it, Subaru orgasmed onto Seishirou's waist and felt it being thrusted into his flesh while Seishirou kept his sturdy pace of fucking Subaru. He didn't want to give it up yet, but he felt Subaru's warm breath on his ear, whispering to him before he bit and sucked on Seishirou's earlobe.

"Seishirou..."

It made Sakurazuka go over the wall and orgasm into his prey hard; he thrusted it into Sumeragi a few times, making sure it went deep inside of him.

Seishirou laid on Subaru for a few minutes before he repositioned himself on the other side of the bed.

He felt a package nudge his shoulder, with a turn of his head to see with his good eye he saw that Subaru was holding a pack of Mild 7's and a lighter in his hand. Seishirou gladly took one and lit it before he took a large drag from it- he needed that for sure.

His eye glanced over at Subaru when he heard the lighter on again and smoke coming out of the cigarette from between Subaru's lips.

"You know, smoking is bad for your health, no?" he said with a bemused look on his face.

Subaru looked up at him with a little feisty glance and said "So is having unprotected sex, no?"

Seishirou shrugged his shoulders and exhaled the thick smoke out of his nose, like a dragon.

"I guess we're both unhealthy people. Also, I thought you were out of cigarettes?"

He nudged his head to the Mild 7's that were now sitting on the nightstand beside Subaru. Subaru shrugged and smoked his cigarette quietly like he didn't hear, also exhaling his smoke like another dragon.

After a few more smokes and some very light talking Subaru had finally fallen asleep. Seishirou placed his hand on Sumeragi's head, playing with his black hair before he used his power to make Subaru's memories of tonight be all just a dream. He needed to protect himself, and Subaru for his stupid mistake.

He didn't know why Subaru tasted and felt so good to him, and he was somehow hesitant to find out again. After getting dressed and cleaning up the place, Seishirou looked out of the window and saw that the rain had finally stopped.

A few hours later Subaru woke up with a start, his body was sore and stiff. He had a very embarrassing dream about Seishirou and himself- it was the first of many sex dreams about Seishirou. Subaru winced when he looked towards his back in the mirror, it didn't look like he was bleeding but it hurt like he was scratched by something, or bit from that matter.

As he made his way to the living room he stopped, his whole living room was covered in Sakura petals. The furniture, walls and floor looked like it had exploded in pink. He fell to his hands and knees and lowered his head towards the floor, tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the pink fluffy petals.

"Seishirou-san..."

He knew it wasn't a dream after-all. His fists clenched up handfuls of the blossoms and rubbed them against this tear-stricken cheeks.

"I was seduced by the sakura..."

Seishirou watched from an apartment that was in the building right across from Subaru's, it was ironic really- but he chose his place for a reason. He wiped his now bloodied hand with his handkerchief and dropped it over the body that was pooling red blood on the ground. He thought this apartment would do just nicely for him now. Seishirou watched thoughtfully and realized what Subaru tasted like as the younger man held handfuls of pink petals.

"Sakura blossoms..." he chuckled softly and lit up another cigarette as he watched the younger man cry. He licked his now chapped lips and closed his curtains in his new place, thinking of Subaru and how much fun they were going to have as neighbors.

_Till next time my sweet Subaru-kun._


End file.
